I'll be the one
by Bulecelup
Summary: "Iya, iya, Sapi bego. Aku mencintaimu juga." Dengan itu Reborn menghilang dari hadapan Lambo, setelah menyelamatkannya dari bahaya. TYL! R/L.


**Title: **I'll be the one.

**Pair: **_TenYearsLater!_Reborn/Lambo.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Drama.

**Summary: **"Iya, iya, Sapi bego. Aku mencintaimu juga." Dengan itu Reborn menghilang dari hadapan Lambo, setelah menyelamatkannya dari bahaya. TYL! R/L.

**© Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **Belongs to Amano Akira.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Dari dulu aku selalu membencimu.

Karena aku tak dapat membunuhmu. Mengapa kau sangat susah sekali untuk kubunuh, hah? Padahal kalau aku berhasil membunuhmu, derajatku sebagai Mafia dari keluarga Bovino akan naik! Dan semua orang akan mulai menghormatiku!

Tapi kau selalu berhasil menghindari semua seranganku, bahkan bom-bom nanas ku tak ada yang bisa mengenai tubuhmu. dasar Reborn bego, harus pakai cara apalagi untuk membunuhmu?

Aku juga tak suka sifatmu yang menyebalkan itu! kau selalu menghinaku, merendahkanku didepan orang lain! Seakan-akan aku tak pantas untuk menjadi _Lightning Guardian_-nya Tsuna!

Padahal aku selalu berlatih keras, agar bisa dipuji oleh Tsuna dan yang lain, dan olehmu juga. Tapi kau tak pernah sekalipun berkata hal baik kepadaku, mulutmu selalu tajam apabila berhadapan denganku.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, niatanku untuk membunuhmu sudah hilang tak bersisa. Aku cukup tahu diri, karena aku tak akan pernah bisa untuk membunuhmu. Melukaimu sajapun aku tak bisa, apalagi membunuhmu?

Akhirnya aku tumbuh dengan bersembunyi dibalik bayanganmu. kupandang punggungmu, berharap aku tak selamanya tersembunyi dibalik tubuhmu. aku ingin berjalan di sampingmu, menyamakan kedudukan kita.

Rasa benci yang selama ini kurasakan terhadap dirimu entah mengapa... hilang. Aku tak lagi berniat untuk membunuhmu, aku tak lagi ingin melukaimu. Yang aku inginkan adalah sebuah pengakuan darimu.

Kalau aku pantas untuk menjadi seperti dirimu.

Aku sudah tak lagi mencoba untuk membunuhmu, tapi kau masih tetap saja mengangguku. Meruntuhkan ego ku, menginjak-injak tubuhku yang sudah terluka berat, dengan seringai sinis diwajah kerasmu.

Mengapa, Reborn? Mengapa kau ingin sekali membuatku semakin benci kepadamu? Padahal aku sudah tak ingin ada permusuhan, karena aku...

Ah, karena aku... apa?

Mencintaimu? Mencintai seorang Reborn yang dingin dan keras kepala? Orang sepertimu tak pantas untuk dicintai. Dan aku tak pantas untuk mencintaimu.

Dan pada akhirnya aku akan tetap termakan oleh bayangan tubuhmu dibelakan, karena kau tak pernah menganggapku ada. kau tak pernah melihatku, dari dulu kau tak pernah memandangku.

Aku juga berusaha untuk tak menganggapmu, tapi sayangnya hatiku tak bisa melakukan hal itu.

Karena aku besar dan belajar darimu. Sulit bagiku untuk memalingkan wajah darimu.

Reborn, aku membencimu. Dan selamanya akan terus seperti itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Normal POV)

Lambo membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan. Kedua tangannya terlipat diatas kepalanya, menjadi tameng bagi tubuhnya yang akan terkena serangan dari depan.

Tapi dia tak merasakan apa-apa, hanya suara gemuruh yang ia dengar saat menutup kedua matanya. Apakah serangan musuhnya meleset? Ataukah...

Lambo melihat seseorang tengah bertekuk lutut di depannya, tangan orang itu meraup pinggangnya agar mendekat kepada dirinya.

Dia melihat orang yang menyelamatkannya itu memakai setelan jas hitam, dengan kemeja berwarna orange dan dasi kurus berwarna biru. Lambo menyadari bahwa hanya ada satu orang yang memakai setelan pakaian seperti itu...

"Re-Reborn?"

Lambo mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, melihat wajah Reborn yang tengah menatapnya balik. Darah merah turun dari kepala dan rahang mulutnya. Topi fedora yang biasa ia kenakan terbang entah kemana. lalu Lambo memalingkan pandangannya kepada tangan Reborn yang sebelah, lengan bajunya terkoyak, dihiasi dengan bekas darah dan memar.

Dan tepat dibelakang Reborn, musuh yang menghadang Lambo barusan telah tewas ditanah. Yang tersisa hanyalah dirinya dan Reborn yang membuat tubuh dan tangannya sebagai tameng bagi Lambo.

"Sapi bego." Panggil Reborn. Dia sedikit terengah-engah, dia cukup mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk menghalau serangan yang tadinya akan mengenai Lambo.

Lambo bergidik sendiri. suara berat nan tinggi itu selalu membuatnya merinding.

"Lain kali kalau mau menyerang keluarga lain, kau harus ditemani salah seorang guardian. Dasar bodoh, kau pikir dirimu cukup kuat untuk melawan mereka sendirian?" umpat Reborn. Dia melepaskan Lambo yang tadi dia peluk erat dan dia lindungi.

Mulut Lambo teranga, dia sangat marah mendengar perkataan Reborn! Bukannya dia tak berterima kasih karena telah diselamatkan olehnya, tapi tidak seharusnya Reborn menghinanya seperti itu!

"Diam kau! Aku tak butuh ceramahan darimu lagi!" Umpat Lambo, menunjuk ke Reborn yang sedang mengambil topi fedoranya dari tanah. Tapi Reborn menghiraukannya, seperti biasa.

Lambo mengeritkan gigi, "Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku mati saja tadi, jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot untuk menghinaku! Kau bisa mencari orang lain yang bisa kau hina, kau tak perlu mengkasihaniku!"

Keadaan menjadi sunyi setelah itu. Lambo menarik nafas dalam-dalam karena kehabisan nafas, sementara Reborn memutar badannya untuk menatap Lambo yang masih duduk di tanah kotor.

Reborn memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celana, bahkan tangannya yang luka berat dia biarkan begitu saja. Sama seperti nasib kepalanya yang berlumuran dengan darah.

"Iya, iya, Sapi bego. Aku mencintaimu juga."

Reborn membalas umpatan Lambo hanya dengan 7 kata. Lalu dia pergi berlalu dibalik deruan angin dan pasir kotor, bayangannya hilang kedalam sana.

Meninggalkan Lambo yang belum sadar dari shock mendengar perkataan Reborn barusan.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode author: "_No Future_" by; Nanase Aikawa)

**MATTGASM:** waw... udah lama nggak bikin Reborn/Lambo, plot nya masih sama aja, nggak berubah! xD *_kena samberan geledek_* yaa mau bagaimana lagi tho, Reborn sama Lambo hubungannya emang begono... DX thanks for reading, Live long and prosper!

**OMAKE!: **Judul "_I'll be the one_" diambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _HAL _untuk _opening theme_ dari _Hikaru no Go_.


End file.
